PLL - Haleb forever
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna and Caleb arrive at Hanna's grandma's mansion in Arkansas where the big Haleb wedding will finally take place on the upcoming Saturday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Haleb forever**

**Hanna and Caleb arrive at Hanna's grandma's mansion in Arkansas where the big Haleb wedding will finally take place on the upcoming Saturday.**

With their bags in hands, Caleb and Hanna walk up to the mansion.

It is a large white building that was built in the year 1852 as the home for Sir Edward Marin and his wife Rowena and the place has been owned by the Marin family ever since.

"Stop right there! Who the crap is it...?" says Hanna's grandma, Regina Marin, as she step out with a big old rifle in her hands.

"Chill out, granny. It's me...Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"Oh, sorry...recently a lot of weird people has been showing up here for no damn reason. Hanna and Caleb, welcome." says Regina.

Regina is a very strong and fun person for an old woman and she and Hanna has always gotten along really well.

As a young woman, Regina was very much like Hanna, being sexual and fun and a bit lazy.

"Your good friend Alyssa arrived last night." says Regina.

"Alison, not Alyssa." says Hanna.

"Right. Sorry. She's waiting for y'all up in the good ol' library. I'll make some tea." says Regina.

Hanna and Caleb follow Regina inside and then they walk upstairs to the Marin family's library.

"Hi, Han. Hi, Caleb." says Alison, who's reading an old book.

"Ali, nice to see you." says Hanna.

"The same, Han. I brought your wedding gown. It's in your room." says Alison. "The thing's 100 % one of a kind with some sweet details of gold and such. You'll look like an erotic princess from paradise."

"Awesome. Thanks so much." says Hanna.

"No worry." says Alison.

Caleb is surprised at how fancy the mansion is.

There are old swords and such hanging on the walls and the bookshelves are full of old books.

By the large window is a big red cozy couch and in the middle of the room is a big round ebony table and six chairs.

"Babe, how can your grandma have a home like this? You aren't rich." says Caleb.

"No, me is not a rich chick, but this place has been owned by the marins for a long time and as a result of a mix of luck and hard work grandma's managed to keep it and she's told me that I might become the new owner when she die." says Hanna.

"I so we might start to refer to you as Lady Hanna." says Alison.

"Kinda cool, but I prefer Hanna-Boo or Han." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Here ya go, tea and sandwiches." says Regina as she enter the room and place hot tea and bacon sandwiches on the table.

"Thanks, Mrs Marin." says Alison.

"You don't need to be so formal just 'cause I'm an older chick. Simply call me Regina, that's me name or I also answer to grandma as well, if ya like that more." says Regina.

"I can see where Hanna gets her amazing hardcore attitude from." says Caleb.

"Mr Rivers, I was a lot like your Hanna when I was young like her. She probably got a lot of what she is from me." says Regina.

"Well, you won't hear me complain. I love Hanna's personality, humor and sexual talents. She's awesome." says Caleb.

"She truly is and I'm glad she'll marry a guy who love her for her and can satisfy her desires, if ya know what I'm talkin' about." says Regina.

"Got it. I always please Hanna in every single way I can." says Caleb.

"He does." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Nice. I'll leave you guys alone now. I'm gonna go hunt some wild boar, back in a couple hours." says Regina.

Regina leave the room.

"Holy shit, is she serious?" says Alison.

"Very. My grandma's not the typical weak off the shelf kind of grandma who sit around and read lame magazines, fart and drink coffee. Far from it. She love to keep busy with all sorts of things." says Hanna.

"I don't understand how such an old lady can still be so strong." says Caleb.

"Grandma is lucky, I guess..." says Hanna.

"Let's hope you will age as well as she has." says Caleb.

"That'd be amazing. I wanna be cool like her when I'm an old babe." says Hanna.

"Since you got your badasness from her, maybe you also get the health as well." says Caleb.

"Han, let's see if the gown fit you." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"And I'm not allowed to watch, right?" says Caleb.

"Sure you are. Me isn't that traditional that I don't let you see before the actual wedding." says Hanna.

"I agree with Han. Such traditions are kinda stupid." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Caleb, giving Hanna a kiss.

Hanna, Caleb and Alison walk into the room where Caleb and Hanna will sleep during their stay.

On the bed is the very beautiful custom-made wedding gown that Alison has designed for Hanna.

The gown is black satin with gold details and soft pink lining.

"Let's see if I can get into it..." says Hanna as she take off her pink top and black tights.

"Should fit like a second skin, so to speak. I used the measurements I took almost a year ago." says Alison.

"Opss, me might have gained a tiny bit of weight since then." says Hanna.

"I honestly don't think so, baby. You look the same." says Caleb.

Alison help Hanna into the gown and...it fit perfect.

"There, see? I knew you hadn't gained too much weight over the past year." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna, happy that the gown fit so well.

"Hanna, you look so damn awesome." says Alison.

"Indeed. That's very true." says Caleb.

"Thanks...both of you." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Ali, how much do we need to pay you for Hanna's gown?" says Caleb.

"Nothing. It's my gift to Hanna-Boo. The vaule of the gown is 5000 bucks, but none of you guys need to pay even a slash of that, since it is a gift from a friend to a friend." says Alison.

"5000...? Almost makes not wanna wear it for fear of it getting damaged." says Hanna.

"Yes, 5000 and wear it, sweetie. Please or I've worked my ass off for like 5 and half weeks for no reason." says Alison.

"Chill. I'll wear it, for sure. I've never seen such an awesome gown before." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Alison.

The next day, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Paige, Toby, Spencer and the other guests arrive.

All the guests get rooms in the mansion during their visit.

"Welcome, all of ya." says Regina.

"Thanks, Lady Marin." says Spencer.

"Like I always tell people, drop the formal crap. My name's Regina. So call me that." says Regina.

"As you wish." says Spencer.

"Beautiful mansion you have." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emma." says Regina.

"Emily." says Emily.

"Yes, of course. I suck when it comes to remember names." says Regina.

"Wow! Apparently we've found the source of Hanna's personality." says Toby.

"Grandma is kinda the one who I get my spark from, yeah." says Hanna.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." says Ezra.

"Indeed." says Aria.

"C'mon in. Dinner's ready in like 20 minutes." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Are you nervous?" says Aria as she and Alison help Hanna get ready.

"Just a little, but I guess that's kinda normal for a chick who's gonna marry the guy she love so much. Getting married is a huge step for any girl." says Hanna.

"It truly is a big step to take. Though since you and Caleb are so much in love, I'm sure everything will work out, no problem." says Aria.

Alison close Hanna's gown in the back.

"Here, girl." says Alison as she place a pink flower in Hanna's curly blonde hair.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

In another room, Caleb is also getting ready for the wedding.

He put on a black tuxedo.

"Man, you and Hanna will make a perfect married couple." says Toby.

"I sure hope so." says Caleb.

"Don't worry, man. Hanna love you and she's clearly a very good woman for you." says Toby.

"He's right." says Ezra.

"I agree." says Byron.

"Thank, all of ya." says Caleb.

"You and your sweet Hanna are clearly meant to be." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Caleb.

In the big dining room, Regina is talking to Ashley and Tom.

"Your daughter's sure found a good man." says Regina.

"She has. Mother, please don't give a speech later. Hanna doesn't like that." says Tom.

"I sort of have to do that, it's a family tradition, ya know." says Regina.

"Respect Hanna's wishes." says Ashley.

"That I should, now when I think about it." says Regina.

"Yes." says Tom.

"My dear son, are ya still joined at the hip with that bimbo Isabel...? The woman's bad fucking news, I tell ya. Her words are posion to the ears." says Regina.

"You've got the wrong idea about Isabel." says Tom.

"No, I sure as hell do not. You may be unable to see it, but she's a manipulative evil bitch." says Regina.

"Tom, your mother is right." says Ashley.

"We shouldn't argue over that, especially now. Today's Hanna's big day and we must allow her the joy. Caleb and her deserve that after what Charlotte and Mary put them through." says Tom.

"Right. Today it is all about Hanna-Boo and her man." says Ashley.

"Just so Hanna won't get mad at me, I will not give a speech as I'd usually do. I prefer to stay on Hanna's good side." says Regina.

"Good." says Tom.

22 minutes later.

Ashley is decorating the room.

Emily and Spencer help out too.

"I can't believe that Hanna's getting married." says Spencer.

"I'm happy for her." says Emily.

"So am I, it's just feels a bit weird." says Spencer.

"You all have always been good friends to Hanna and I'm sure she very much appreciate that." says Ashley.

"One of us weren't always nice to Hanna. Ali used to bully her, remember?" says Spencer.

"True, but Alison is forgiven, as far as I see it." says Ashley.

"Awww! So sweet of you to not hate Ali for what she did." says Emily.

"Don't worry, Emily. I feel no anger towards Alison." says Ashley.

"Wonderful." says Emily.

"I think I heard people talking about me." says Alison as she enter the room.

Alison wear a black leather push-up bra, tight black leather pants and black boots.

"Uh...nice outfit." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"That's what you'll wear for the wedding?" says Ashley.

"Exactly and I have Hanna's okay to do so." says Alison.

"Really? It's Hanna and Caleb's wedding. Not a damn Goth porn festival." says Ashley.

"Calm down, Mrs Marin. Hanna doesn't mind the fact that I'll be dressed like this." says Alison.

Alison is telling the truth.

Tom enter the room, now wearing his white Italian tuxedo.

"I hope everything will be as good as possible for Hanna." says Tom.

"We'll make sure that this day is what Hanna want." says Spencer.

"That's very nice." says Tom.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Ashley walk to the room where Hanna is.

"Hanna, is it true that you let Alison be dressed like a heavy metal bitch during the wedding?" says Ashley.

"Yeah. She's free to wear whatever she want, within limits." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Okay. You look very beautiful." says Ashley.

"Thanks, mom." says Hanna.

"I actually like the design of your gown. Alison did a very nice job." says Ashley.

"She did and I sort of suggested something that is very Hanna-ish and she know what style I have." says Hanna.

"How do you feel...?" says Ashley.

"I'm a tiny bit nervous, otherwise I'm a total happy babe." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Ashley.

"Yeah, mom." says a happy Hanna with a cute smile.

18 minutes later.

Aria and a girl band play one of Hanna's favorite songs.

Caleb wait with Toby to his right and Ezra to his left.

Toby wear a Rosewood PD formal uniform and Ezra wear a black tuxedo.

Hanna enter the room, Alison, Emily and Spencer walk behind her.

Alison wear a black leather push-up bra, tight black leather pants and black boots.

Emily wear a purple top and black tights and white shoes.

Spencer wear a red dress and black shoes.

Hanna walk up to Caleb as Toby and Ezra takes their seats.

"Welcome, friends and family. On this day we're all here for the wedding of my daughter Hanna Clarissa Marin and the love of her life Caleb James Rivers." says Tom.

Caleb gently take Hanna's hands in his own, smile and says "Hanna, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Each and every moment with you is highly interesting. I love you very much and look forward to a future with you. To me, you truly are a wonderful person. Life without you would be empty. On this day I bond my soul to yours for all eternity."

"Caleb, you're the most awesome guy I've met. Every single moment with you is so much fun. I love you more than words can describe and I'm so excited to become your wife. On this sweet day I bond my soul to yours forever." says Hanna.

"From now and forward, you are husband and wife." says Tom.

"Dad. Thanks for your blessing." says Hanna.

"You deserve to be lucky." says Tom.

Hanna and Caleb starts to make out with each other.

"Viva la Haleb!" cheers Alison in a clear bright tone.

Aria, Emily and Spencer join in on the cheering.

To most people's surprise, Ashley stands up and says "I can't believe that my daughter's married now. I still remember when she 7 year old little Hanna-Boo, playing with her pink plushie bunny. Time's flying by so fast."

Ashley cry some happy-tears.

"Mom, me will always be Hanna-Boo, in one way or another." says Hanna.

"Perhaps, but it feels like your childhood flew by so quickly..." says Ashley.

"Chill, mama. By the way, maybe you'll get to know a grandchild in a couple years, if luck's with me." says Hanna.

"Sounds sweet." says Ashley.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Regina keeps her promise to Tom and does not give any speech.

She simply takes a sip of her wine.

Aria and the band perform a song to dance to.

Hanna and Caleb starts to dance.

Toby and Spencer and Alison and Emily begin to dance too.

"Where's Caleb's mom?" says Regina.

"Didn't Hanna and caleb tell you? She's unfortunately dead." says Ashley.

"Oh, forgive me. I'd no idea." says Regina.

"It's okay, you couldn't know." says Ashley.

"Yes, but it was still rather rude of me to ask." says Regina.

"Not really." says Tom.

"Thanks." says Regina.

2 days later, Hanna and Caleb fly to Scotland for their honeymoon.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
